Ultraseven (Neo Mebius)
Ultraseven was formerly a Space Charter for the Space Garrison and is now a part of the elite Ultra Brothers. He is the Father of Ultraman Zero and one of the more tactical-minded Ultras. In terms of physical capabilities, Ultraseven is high in the Ultra Brothers. History TBA Description Profile * Height: '''Micro~48m * '''Weight: 35,000t * Age: At least over 19,000 Years * Time Limit: Indefinite * Flight Speed: Mach 12 (Average Limit) *'Jump height:' 1,200m *'Brawns:' 400,000t Fighting Style Ultraseven has a more tactical-minded fighting style. He usually opens with cautious strikes before testing his Eye Slugger on the enemy. Repeatedly. Normally this is enough to dice the enemy into pieces, but is able to tactically exploit the enemy's weakness easily by an assortment of abilities with the eye slugger, beam attacks or just brutalizing the enemy. Body Features *'Ultra Armour:' Ultraseven has conditioned Ultra Armour like the rest of the Ultra Brothers. However unlike his brethren, he retains a slight weakness for cold attacks, although he is still generally able to fight through it. *'Protectors:' Ultraseven has incredibly durable Protectors that surpasses even that of Pendanium. His is unique as it also acts as a Solar Panel which can recharge Ultraseven at a moment's notice. *'Beam Lamp:' The alternative to the Colour Timer, it allows indefinite time limits as well as enhanced energy capabilities but endangers Ultraseven's life in the longer term. This has been mitigated however via conditioning. Abilities Physical Techniques/Qualities: *'Super Strength:' being in the upper categories of the Ultra Brothers in terms of strength, Ultraseven is able to brutalize EX Kaiju with ease. It is such that it is even able to tear off the limbs off of Kaiju and use it as a bat. **'Ultra Valour:' Unlike other Ultras, Ultraseven is capable of enhancing his strength further from the normal and be generally fine. This is due to his beam lamp allowing such. When angered, his strength skyrockets to the point of equalling Ultraman Leo. *'Eye Slugger:' Ultraseven is able to use his trademark weapon, the Eye Slugger. Due to advances in technology from 400 years ago, the Eye Slugger surpasses the likes of Pendanium in durability and is sharp enough to equal the Ultra Slash, which is able to easily rip through Pendanium. Ultraseven is very trigger happy with this. **'Bludgeon's Flight:' A darker move, it involves sending the Eye Slugger to decapitate the enemy. That's it. **'100 Dupe Slugger:' Ultraseven is able to duplicate his Eye Slugger mid-throw up to 100 times and retain masterful control over all of them. It is possible Energy Techniques: *'Emerium Ray:' A quick, green ray from his Beam Lamp. Despite its small and underestimated stature, it is easily able to kill kaiju in one hit. **'Giga Emerium Ray:' An enhanced Emerium ray that envelops half of his face. This easily tears through moons and space stations. *'Wide Shot:' Ultraseven is able to fire a Yellowish-White ray in an L shape capable of killing EX Kaiju in one hit. **'Charged Wide Shot:' A charged version that uses his solar panels to enhance the attack, it is easily able to rip through multiples of EX Kaiju and sometimes even harm Super Tier Kaiju. *'Ultra Psychokinesis:' Like All Ultras, Ultraseven has the Ultra Psychokinesis. Unlike other Ultras, Ultraseven abuses this ability more often by freezing enemies or even send them flying. Special Techniques: Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Neo Mebius Ultra Brothers Category:Variants of existing Ultras